


Animal Instinct

by callmeshaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also some stuff is supposed to be italicized but ao3 hates me, just emphasize what you feel should be emphasized, light making out, mates!scira is a weakness, this was in my one-shot book but i took it out of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: Scott and Kira are mates.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 25





	Animal Instinct

Scott doesn't remember exactly what happened.

One minute he and Stiles were goofing around in the school hallway, and the next he's in Grayson Tillman's face because he had gotten a little too close to Kira.

Now Scott knows that Kira can handle herself just fine. She does so every time she faces down yet another person that's threatening the safety of Beacon Hills.

And usually when a guy comes up to Kira, which happens a lot more than it should since everyone knows Scott and Kira are together but that's beside the point, Scott lets her handle it. He's not jealous or possessive. He trusts Kira and knows that she loves him. He knows that she will turn away the guys (and girls) that approach her.

But for some reason, that hadn't happened this time.

He gently pulls Kira away from Grayson, steps in between the two, and growls. 

He _growls._

__He can't believe it either._ _

__He's almost certain that his eyes had changed color but he isn't entirely sure since he was so blinded by irrational rage. The only reason Scott had calmed was because Kira intercepted the boys with her body, grabbed Scott's face in her hands and stated his name._ _

__Grayson runs off but Scott doesn't pay attention, too focused on his girlfriend. He apologizes profusely and Kira just rolls her eyes affectionately, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and the situation is forgotten. Scott suspects it's a one-time thing._ _

__He's wrong._ _

__The next several days find him acting unlike himself when it came to his girlfriend._ _

__A faery had nearly beheaded Kira, causing Scott to nearly behead the faery in return._ _

__Kira was dissatisfied with a meal she had had when she had gone out for dinner with Lydia, resulting in Scott nearly going to the restaurant to file a formal complaint._ _

__The Pack would go around making goodnatured teases at one another but if the first syllable of Kira's name was so much as uttered Scott would shut it down through his Alpha status._ _

__And of course, the rage he had felt towards Grayson would occur whenever someone so much as glanced at Kira in interest._ _

__It had all come to a head at Kira's house one evening._ _

__Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura were on a date night, celebrating their 20-year wedding anniversary. Due to this, Scott and Kira had decided to have a study date. It had started off innocently enough with the two actually getting work done in their respective classes. When the couple had begun working on their Calculus homework together, however, they had become distracted._ _

__Their math problems were discarded to the ground as they connected lips, the kiss becoming stronger by the second. Scott guided Kira onto his lap, her legs straddling either side of him, her hands in his hair, his hands on her ass. Scott had separated from her lips, kissing his way down to her neck, inhaling her scent as he did so._ _

___Mate. ____ _

____Scott paused causing Kira to pull her head back, her eyes meeting his._ _ _ _

____"What's wrong?" she asked._ _ _ _

____Scott sat there for a second but shrugged it off, placing an easy smile onto his face, "Nothing."_ _ _ _

____He pulled her back in, their lips moving in sync with each other._ _ _ _

_____Mate. ____ _ _ _

______Scott startled once more, "Actually, I just remembered Mom wanted me home for dinner. I have to go."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira removes herself from his lap as he hurriedly packs away his materials into his backpack. He gives her a quick kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Love you," he says before walking out of her bedroom door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neither mention that Melissa's working a double._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next day is Saturday but Scott has work and Kira is having a girls day out with Lydia and Malia. He's secretly glad about it because he has no idea what had happened the night prior._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Deaton?" Scott called as he assists his boss in restocking supplies._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, Scott?" Deaton responded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have a question," Scott turned to face him. Hearing the tone of his employee's voice, Deaton immediately stopped going through the inventory paperwork._ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott didn't know what to ask first. "Do... mates exist? Like for werewolves?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Deaton nods, "Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay..." Scott slowly bobs his head, "what about for kitsunes?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Scott, what's going on?" the emissary inquired._ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott sat down on a nearby stool, "I was at Kira's last night and when we were... making out my wolf had called her my mate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Deaton's eyes widened as he processed the information. He grabs a spare stool and places it next to the werewolf, sitting on it, "Well, that's unusual. Werewolves don't usually find their mates this young, especially bitten ones. In fact, it's rare for wolves to find their mate at all."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, but what does that mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It means that you and Kira are destined, essentially. You are meant to have a family and be romantically bonded for the rest of your lives."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott huffed out a laugh of disbelief, but before he could say anything Deaton began speaking once more._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And I've never heard of a wolf and a fox being mates."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott's brows furrowed, "Are you saying this has never happened before?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"A werewolf and a kitsune may have children due to having human anatomy, but it has never happened mainly because of the history the two creatures share. It's a rough one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What does that have to do with pre-destined mates?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Deaton racked his brain for a way to say it, "The nature of a werewolf is very different from the nature of a kitsune. Werewolves need a pack. Kitsunes do not conform to packs. This puts the two at very different ends of the spectrum, makes them not get along, and makes them unable to be mates. Or so I thought."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott sits in silence for a moment, "What makes Kira and me so special?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not sure."_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______That night, Scott rides his bike to Kira's and climbs up to her window. He's met with the sight of his girlfriend sitting on her bed watching tv, her hair in a bun, a black pair of Soffee's that can barely be seen due to the top she is wearing, which happens to be one of his. He was wondering where that shirt had disappeared to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott studies her for a moment before finally tapping the glass surface separating them. Kira startles and turns her head to the window, a beautiful grin brandishing itself onto her face. Scott's stomach flips just like it always does._ _ _ _ _ _

______She lifts the window and steps to the side to let him through. As she closes and locks the it, Scott abandons his shoes at the wall. She turns to him, still with that wide smile on her face, and steps into his open arms for a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you okay? You worried me last night," Kira mumbled into his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Scott couldn't help but grin, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira makes her face visible; it's contorted in question. Scott pulls her to the mattress. The two sit Indian-style across from one another and hook onto each other's hands, their fingers intertwining._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So I had freaked out because when we were making out my wolf had called you my mate," Scott said. Something about Kira made it easier for him to just express his concerns._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira's eyebrows quirked up in surprise, "Your mate?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, it's why I've been acting so overprotective and everything," Scott gulped, glancing away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey," Kira squeezed his hands in hers, voice gentle. Scott looked back at her face to be met with a shy, happy expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My fox has been telling me the same thing about you," Kira grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really?" Scott said happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, I've been more subtle about it, of course," she teased. Scott nipped at her nose and she giggled. Scott's heart warmed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now that he thinks about it, she has. Gripping him tighter than usual when they're around girls and guys that give him the eye, flashing her orange eyes at anyone who dares to insult him or his Alpha ability._ _ _ _ _ _

______He hadn't really given the instances more thought, just noting that they were weird. Now it all makes sense._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two break into quiet giggles and chuckles, pulling one another into a tight embrace. They have talked about having a life together numerous times before. Scott knows they're young but he has known Kira is the one for a while and it's the same for her. Having it confirmed just validates what the two had already known._ _ _ _ _ _

______They separate and get under the comforter. Giving one another a kiss goodnight, which is more like pressing their smiles together, Scott pulls Kira back to his front in a cuddle._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you," Kira said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you," Scott responds._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kira tilts her head up for one more kiss before settling back and closing her eyes, sleeping overtaking her within minutes. Scott stays awake, listening to Kira's steady breathing and the beautiful flutter of her heartbeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He nuzzles into her neck and kisses her temple before closing his eyes and dozing off in the comfort of his girlfriend. Of his mate._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the ending is a bit rushed... i'm so sorry.


End file.
